Sirius Black: To Be an Animagus
by glowe94
Summary: It's the Marauder's second year at Hogwarts. Remus is plagued with lycanthropy, suffering immensely under the curse of the moon. In order to ease their friend's suffering, James, Peter, and Sirius become Animagi. The process is long and dangerous, but the adventures to follow are numerous! Rated T for course language and somewhat detailed goriness.
1. The Wolf in the Shack

_Author's note: Finally edited this one entirely. Someone should really tell me when my writing sucks! I have the magic in me to make it better should that be the case:) Anyway, everything in Chapter One is the way that I want it now. Please leave reviews and let me know what you think!_

* * *

**Chapter One- The Wolf in the Shack**

Sirius Black was more than just a simple wizard. As a member of the Black family, a family with a legacy of great wizards, including a Hogwarts headmaster, Sirius came to Hogwarts with more than just a little knowledge of the magical arts. More than once in his last two years of schooling at Hogwarts, he had mastered and the most infamous spells for pulling pranks on others, and used them to hex fellow students. Though many times he got caught, his most favorite pranks to pull were always the most creative, and usually thought up by his best mate, James Potter.

In fact, James was with him now, wandering the ground, looking for their friend, Remus Lupin. Peter Petegrew, a pudgier and shorter boy than the other three, trailed along behind.

"Where could he have gone?" James was saying, heading up the search as they wandered the Hogwarts grounds just before morning.

"I don't know why we bother to look for him." Sirius wasn't taking this quite the same way as James. To him, it was more of an annoyance that they were looking for Remus, who disappeared around the same time every month. Often times, when he got back, Remus would claim that a member of his family had fallen ill. Although suspicious, in Sirius' opinion, it was none of their business where Remus runs off to. Maybe their little friend had a crush he snuck off to meet in Hogsmeade. It didn't matter to him.

"Sirius, please. You really believe that his family is that sick? One day its his mother, and another day it's his father. I'm telling you, something is very fishy about all of this!"

"Alright, alright! We haven't checked the Shrieking Shack yet." Sirius said it more as a joke than anything. If Remus was getting into the Shrieking Shack without getting bludgeoned to death by the Whomping Willow, he was, quite possible, going to grow up to become the best wizard on the face of this planet.

"There is a reason for that."

"What if Remus' family really is as sick as he says?" Sirius said, still trying to weasel his way out of this so he could go back to the the Griffindor common room for a little bit of sleep before morning.

"Than they should be well at rest in St. Mungo's." James said, still determined to solve the mystery. "Besides, I really don't think he ever truly leaves the grounds."

"I know, that's why we're out here wandering around."

"I'm tired, and hungry!" Peter whined from behind them.

"Shut it," James said. "We can't go back until we find Remus!"

"James, I still don't think we're going to find him. The only place we haven't looked is in the Shrieking Shack, and there's no way he got in there."

"He could have," James said. "Remus is the smartest of us all. He probably knows of some secret trick."

Sirius had to admit that it was at least somewhat possible. "What makes you think he's still on school grounds?"

"I've never heard of students leaving as often as he does." James said. It was a discussion the boys had had before. There was many speculations as to what their friend might be up to, most of which, however, were probably untrue.

Sirius sighed, once again making very clear his distaste for the situation, but continued to follow James to the Whomping Willow despite this. Somehow, Potter had become the undeniable leader of the small band of boys, who were apparently content to follow him off a cliff, or, as it would seem, into the dangerous branches of the Whomping Willow.

Once they reached the Willow, Sirius looked up into it's large branches. Immediately, something seemed somewhat off. At first, Sirius couldn't quite place a finger on it, but then it hit him: the cool morning breeze coming off of the lake should have made the branches sway ever so slightly, as all the rest of the trees were doing, but the Willow's branches stood completely still.

"James, what do you make of that?" Sirius said as he pointed up at the immobile branches.

James reared up right beside him and looked up.

"Well, isn't that peculiar."

James started forward, walking straight under the treacherous branches. Sirius winced ever so slightly, embraced for the tree to suddenly wake up, and start flailing, but nothing happened.

"James, you big oaf! What the bloody hell are you doing?" Sirius shouted.

"Not dying," James replied, and started dancing around under the branches. "Now come on, before the tree decides to wake up from it's nap!"

Sirius bolted under the tree, followed closely by Peter. They stopped at the base of the tree just as James stopped dancing, and looked around. A small hole at the base was covered with overgrown grass and roots. It seemed to Sirius that it was just marge enough for the boys to slip through, possibly excluding Peter.

"Remind me to ask Remus how he managed to disarm the Whomping Willow." Sirius said once he caught his breath.

"We have to find the bugger first," James said, then gestured toward the tunnel. "Ladies first."

Sirius rolled his eyes and climbed into the tunnel. After a few feet, he lost sight of the ground, the darkness swallowing him completely. His knees were beginning to hurt as he banged them on various rocks and branches.

"Lumos!" James whispered behind him, lighting up the room from his wand tip. "Do you walk into everything blind, Black?"

"No. Only the dark tunnels under dangerous, man-hunting trees."

"Paralyzed, dangerous, man-hunting trees." James corrected.

"Right, pardon me, I forgot about the paralyzed part."

Finally, Sirius was met with an exit.

He crawled out of the hole, throwing up his hand to block the blinding light bursting forth throw the windows. "Remus?" He shouted.

No reply.

"We'll check down here," James said as he crawled out of the hole. "You go check upstairs. Be careful, though, there is a reason it's called the Shrieking Shack."

"The reason being that it's supposedly haunted," Sirius said, still a little annoyed with James at this little venture. There was still no guarantee that Remus would be anywhere in here. Then again, how would the tree have been paralyzed?

"Right, that's what I meant."

Sirius smiled flatly and headed up the stairs. At the top, he turned into the first room on the left, glancing back and forth, and found nothing. He wandered further into the room, pulling out his wand for good measure. An adjoining room next to the room Sirius was in had a strange, acidic smell wafted out in waves. Sirius squinted, curious, and advanced forward.

The stench grew stronger as he got closer to the threshold. His wand at the ready, completely prepared for whatever might come out of that room, Sirius' foot crossed over the doorway and into the room.

Immediately, Sirius was horrified.

Blood danced on the walls, pouring down into small pools of red on the floor. Sirius stood there, longing for an understanding as to what he had just walked in to, but found none. His eyes swiveled around the room, seeing continued splatters of bright red throughout, until his gaze landed on a small, red headed boy crumpled up in the corner. It was Remus.

"Sirius," Remus said limply, pleading his friend with his voice, "Sirius please!"

Sirius' every instinct told him he was in danger, that he should run. His mind, however, fought with his instinct, telling him that nothing could happen now that the sun was up. Sirius' entire being seemed to be racking his brain for something to explain the gruesome scene unfolded in front of him.

"Sirius," Remus said pleadingly.

"Black!" Came James' voice from downstairs. "Did you find him?"

"Oh, I found him, alright." Sirius said, though not loud enough for James to hear. He looked back at Remus, only to see that the boy had buried his head in his arms. "You better come have a look," He said, this time loud enough for James to hear.

Daring not to look away from Remus, fearing that he might try to run, Sirius only listened a the footfalls indicated where the other two boys were. They got louder and louder, until finally they peaked in volume before stopping at what Sirius could only assume was the doorway of the very room he stood in now.

"Bloody hell! What happened?" James asked.

Sirius pointed to Remus, who was still curled up in the corner, his shoulders bouncing with great, silent sobs.

James walked up and knelt beside him, placing his hand on Remus' shuddering shoulder. "What happened, Remus?"

Sirius crossed his arms and looked over at Peter disapprovingly. However, Peter was watching James and Remus apprehensively, as if he feared some monster would suddenly materialize out of thin air.

Remus sniffled and wiped his nose on what was left of his robes. "I like rabbits." He said.

"Oh, this is ridiculous!" Sirius shouted, "He clearly..."

"Shut it, Black!" James said. "Rabbits, Lupin? What do you mean?"

Suddenly, Remus face snapped up, looking straight into James eyes. His jaw clenched and unclenched, tears still glistening as the sunlight hit his face. Nothing in the world would have prepred Sirius for his next sentence, "I'm a werewolf."

Looks of horror filled the eyes of each boy. James stumbled backward and scooted away from Remus as if he had just announced that he had a contagious disease. An intake of breathe sounded behind Sirius, indicating Peter's utter shock at what Remus had just said. But, other than widening his eyes, Sirius made no other reaction at the announcement.

Clearly disturbed by his friends' reactions, Remus' tears began anew, gushing like streams of water down his face.

Having been the only one who wasn't still having a fit about the announcement, Sirius said, "So all those times, when you disappeared out of the blue, you were sneaking out here to transform?"

Remus just continued to sob into his arm.

"Sirius," James said, having managed to find his footing and composure once again. "A word, please."

James' eyes remained glued to Remus. Sirius couldn't tell if it was his intention or not, but James no longer looked at all frightened by Remus' Lycanthropy. In fact, it seemed that look in James' eyes was more a look of concern than fear or anger. He turned to Peter and said, "Stay here with him."

"I'm not-"

"Petegrew! He's a bloody human being at the moment, he can't hurt you!" James grabbed Sirius' robe sleeve and headed out the door and down the stairs. Sirius had always known that his best friend was quite the athlete, Quidditch being his most favorite thing in the world, but James' strength still surprised him. He let go of Sirius' arm in the middle of what may have been a living room back in the Shrieking Shack's prime.

Sirius watched as James began pacing. A slew of emotions were welling up inside of Sirius as he thought of the events of the morning. One of his best friends was a werewolf. If that didn't put a kink on things, he didn't know what else would. What he was having a hard time understand was why Remus would lie to them?

On a very rudimentary level, Sirius had to admit that he did, in fact, understand. With werewolves being shunned away as if they were infested with Black Death, how could Remus not keep it a secret? That made his feel a little bit of pity for him.

James' face was screwed up and stern. His eyebrows, barely visible under his mess of hair, met in a very concentrated matter. His glasses, at some point, probably during his flight away from Remus, had been set askew.

Finally, James spoke, "It all makes sense now."

"What does?" Sirius asked.

"He's a bloody werewolf! All those times he disappeared, claiming his mother was sick... it never made sense that he came back black and blue. But now, I understand."

Sirius said nothing.

"We suspected it, I know we did."

"James, we said it in whispers, jokingly."

"I thought I was joking." James said, "But, to be completely honest, I had my suspicions."

"He's dangerous." Sirius said, almost inaudibly.

"What do you think the blood was from?" James cocked his head contemplatively.

"He said rabbits."

"Werewolves are only a danger to humans." James replied. "Yes, I pay attention in class... sometimes."

Sirius shuddered. He couldn't and wouldn't accept the fact that Remus may have hurt somebody. "So, you think he may have..."

"No, no," James replied. "I don't think so, at least. Or, I hope not."

James suddenly stopped right in front of Sirius, and grabbed his arms, his demeanor suddenly shifting to something Sirius thought was akin to psychotic. "We have to help him, Sirius!"

"What?" Sirius said, wishing James wouldn't squeeze so hard, "How?"

"I don't know yet, but we have to!"

"You're bloody mad, James! Where has your head gone?"

"I'm not mad, Sirius. I just think that we need to do our best to help our friend!"

"There is no cure, Potter!" Sirius shouted. "He's a bloody werewolf, and he always will be!"

"Remus," Peter suddenly shouted, causing James to let go of Sirius.

"I didn't hurt anyone!" Remus shouted, running down the stairs. "I've never hurt anyone."

Sirius gave a slight start as Remus landed on the bottom step and looked over at the two boys in the living room with pleading eyes. His tattered clothes made it so that Sirius could see the exact reason for the blood on the walls upstairs, and his entire perspective changed. Remus' body was covered in self inflicted scrapes, making him look like he had been beaten and tattered with a nine tail, glass shard whip. Sirius averted his eyes.

"Remus," James said, "What...?"

"I stay away from people. I promise I do!"

Sirius finally found the strength to look back up at Remus. There was a battle going on inside his mind, two voices playing themselves out. One voice said that Remus, a very close friend of his, needed their help in order to survive this. But, Sirius' instincts told him that werewolves were dangerous, and should be avoided at all costs.

Sirius reminded himself though, werewolves were only a danger to other human beings. From the sounds of it, Remus had, thus far, managed to stay far away from humans. Another thought occurred to Sirius, as well: Dumbledore would never have allowed a student to attend the school had he felt they would be a danger to anyone.

"I believe you, Remus," Sirius finally said. "I really do."


	2. Sirius' Plan

**Chapter Two- Sirius Black's Great Plan**

History of Magic was a subject that Sirius found impeccably boring. Professor Binns, the only ghost employed as a teacher in the school, with a teaching style to match his departed existence, floated around the front of the classroom, was saying something Sirius had long since tuned out. Instead, Sirius found himself doodling on a piece of parchment, completely preoccupied.

He was trying to problem solve, something Sirius found somewhat difficult, given his flighty issues with attention. Remus was a werewolf. That turned out to be all right, save for the cuts all over his body. They had gone to Madam Pomfrey as soon as they got back to the castle, and she seemed to be fairly unsurprised by Remus appearance. However, she did give a little start at the sight of the other three boys walking in with him. She allowed them to stay, however, for the duration of Remus' treatment, and when she was finished, he looked as good as new.

"Madam Pomfrey always does this for me." Remus had said, "Dumbledore insisted that she treat me after my first transformation last year."

"Sounds awful," Peter said in his somewhat squeaky voice. "Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore," Remus said. "I'm all healed."

"No, not the cuts! The transformations!"

Remus got very quiet then, his eyes shading over as if some darkness had suddenly cut across the room. Sirius didn't think it was possible to see someone so dreadfully horrified, but the look on his friend's face at that moment was unmistakable.

"I'm sorry, Remus, I didn't-"

Remus cut Peter off, "Yes, they do hurt." He had perked his head up then, and let a very small smile shine through the gloom, "But, its all done now. I don't have to do it again for another month!"

Sirius couldn't help feeling like that was the worst sentence of them all. He didn't know how Remus could stand having to go through something so terrible month after month. Somehow, though, Remus had been coping, and staying out of the range of other people. But how?

Just like that, something clicked inside Sirius' mind. He had been toying with the thought jokingly since yesterday, but the answer seemed so obvious to him now!

The sound of the bell startled Sirius. But, the instant it rang, he was out of his sea and out into the hall, pushing through the crowd on his way to someone he knew could answer his question: Minerva McGonagall.

As he walked, James caught sight of his, "Sirius," He said. "Sirius, where are you going? Class is this way!"

"I have to see Professor Mcgonagall!" Sirius shouted back, "I think I have a plan!"

"Well, wait up! There is no way you're going without me!"

"No, you go to Divinations, and cover for me. I'll let you know what I find out."

James looked a little defeated, but relented anyway, "You better, Black!" And he was off.

Sirius would have been glad of the company. However, he didn't want to let James down should his plan prove completely useless. So, he continued to push through the dwindling crowd in the halls until he reached the door of Professor McGonagall's classroom.

As Sirius walked into the classroom, he felt a cool chill from the open windows on the other side of the room. He smirked slightly at the thought, wishing he could be outside running around, rather than sitting in some classroom waiting for the Professor to show up. Suddenly, he felt a small creature weaving in and out of his legs.

Sirius glanced down. At first, he thought it was Mrs. Norris, the caretakers cat. But, he could see now that this particular cat was way too well groomed, and had spectacle markings around her eyes.

"Where did you come from?" Sirius asked as he bent down to stroke the cat's fur.

Before he could touch the small feline, she bounded away from him. Something happened in that moment, however, that Sirius had not expected: The cat shifted. She became much taller, a pointed hat and black robed appearing on her head and body. Sirius let out a gasp.

"Professor McGonagall?"

She chuckled as she turned around to face him. "Yes, Sirius, it is me."

"You're an Animagus?"

She nodded. "Oh yes," She said, "As a Transfiguration enthusiast, I find the idea of transforming myself into something I am not normally incredibly fascinating."

Sirius didn't know what to say! The whole idea that McGonagall was an Animagus herself was extremely exhilarating. Right here, in front of him, was Sirius plan in full effect!

"What can I do for you, Sirius?"

"I was... er... I wanted to ask you something."

"As always, I am here for those who wish to learn." She walked then to her desk and sat, gesturing for Sirius to follow. As Sirius pulled up his own chair and sat awkwardly, he said, "Can you tell me anything about werewolves?"

McGonagall leaned forward, resting her arms on her desk, "You've found out about your young friend, Remus, haven't you?"

"Yes," Sirius said, slightly reserved. "You knew?"

"The school staff has been made very aware that Remus is inflicted with Lycanthropy. Professor Slughorn has been working very diligently to come up with a concoction that would ease Remus' suffering."

"Has he had any luck?"

"Not thus far," McGonagall said. "Now, what is it that you would like to know?"

"Well... I wanted to know what a werewolf's transformations look like."

McGonagall smiled sadly, "You're a good friend, Sirius. But, I would advice any connections with your friend when he is transforming. The dangers are incredibly severe."

"Please, Professor, I really want to know!"

McGonagall sighed. "Very well, I suppose you do have a right to know what Remus is going through."

She began sifting through papers on her desk and in her drawers, evidently looking for something that would help her to explain. All the while she continued talking, "Werewolves are notorious for their lack of control in werewolf form. They aren't themselves any longer, and would attack even their closest family members if they came close enough."

Sirius shuddered. Suddenly, he wasn't so sure about what he was getting himself into.

"However, werewolves will never harm other animals."

"What about their trnasformation?"

McGonagall seemed to have found what she was looking for. She placed a piece of parchment with a drawing on it in front of Sirius, "Their transformations begin about a week before the full moon. In question, they do not actually revert to their werewolf for until the night of, however, their mood changes. You may have noticed Remus getting short with you and your other friends?"

Sirius nodded, bending over the parchment. Depicted on it was a detailed drawing of the anatomy of a werewolf. Tall, with short noses and strangely human eyes. The creatures tail was shorter than a normal wolf's, and bushier. It's front legs were long, the paws on them more human looking.

"The transformation itself happens the night of the full moon. Werewolves have absolutely no control over whether or not they will transform, and the transformations themselves are incredibly painful. Some inflicted with lycanthropy have even stated that it's like have ever bone in your body broken, and your skin torn off."

Sirius looked up in horror.

"Remus has been going through it alone for his entire life. It's not easy for them, as their natural instinct is to attack human beings. Remus has chosen to transform in the forest, where no human ever ventures, and therefore his frustration has caused him to attack himself. The entire experience is, to say the least, horrifying."

"I had no idea," Sirius said.

"Would you do me a favor, Black?"

Sirius nodded, "Yes, Professor, anything."

"Do not abandon your friend based on your knowledge of his infliction."

Sirius nodded, feeling almost guilty that the thought had ever even crossed his mind.

"The one thing he needs now, more than ever, is a loyal friend."

"I don't know how to help him." Sirius confessed. "And I really want to."

"When he gets back from the transformations every full moon, he ill be emotionally and physically drained." McGonagall said, "The way you can help him is to be there for him at those times."

Sirius nodded, taking into consideration the impact of those words. He had another question, though, "What does it take to become an Animagus?"

Professor McGonagall, who had began writing something on a piece of parchment, suddenly looked up. She put down her quill, and said, very seriously, "I would highly advice against such a venture at your age."

"Wouldn't it help him, though?" Sirius asked, a little startled by McGonagall's sudden shift.

"The concept is irrelevant, Black. Becoming an Animagus is an extremely lengthy, difficult, and dangerous process that takes years to master."

"Professor, please! I need to know-"

"Sirius Black, this conversation is over!" MaGonagall said sternly. Then, in a calmer voice, "I'm sorry, Sirius, but I just don't think you're ready to attempt that kind of magic. Now, shouldn't you be in class?"

"Yes, ma'am." He replied solumnly. He stood up and went to leave, but turned around before he reached the door. "Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for your advice. I'll make sure Remus is well looked after."

"I couldn't have asked for anything more from one of my students."


	3. The Secret of Morgan le Fey

Author's Note: _Thank you for reading this far! Please don't forget to review, and follow. Please keep in mind that immediate postings of new chapters are still raw, unedited versions. I will be editing them shortly._

* * *

**Chapter Three- ****The Secret of Morgan le Fey**

"James," Sirius whispered, shaking James' shoulder in an attempt to rise him from dead sleep. "James! Wake up!"

Groggily, James Potter opened his eyes, glancing up at Sirius brooding over his bedside. "Bloody-"

"I've got something I need to your help with!" Sirius said.

James groaned. "I was sleeping."

"Yes, yes. But now you're not, and you can help me!"

"I'm not..." Whatever was going to come out of his mouth after the word "not" was completely lost in the effort to find his spectacles, which were sitting on the nightstand beside his bed.

"Hurry!" Sirius urged, "We need to go _now_!"

Again, James groaned, but finally managed to get his feet slung over the bed and onto the floor. "I was fighting dragons." He murmured, shoving his now-found glasses onto his face.

"Good. At least it was a bad dream that I woke you from. You can thank me later. Come on!"

James perked up at that, and gave Sirius a cross look. "I was kicking that dragons arse, you prat!"

"Whatever," Sirius waved his hand in dismissal, then moved to the foot of James' bed, where his trunk sat half opened due to a pile of robes sitting haphazardly inside. "Where is your Invisibility Cloak?"

"Bloody hell, Sirius! Where are we going at this time of night?" James stretched, letting out a huge yawn before working his way to his feet. All the while Sirius was getting more and anxious to leave so he could find what he was looking for.

"The library," Sirius whispered.

"I wasn't aware that you knew how to read."

"Well, imagine your shock when you discover that I can. In fact, I'm quite good at it."

"No!" James said in mock surprise.

"I found it!" Sirius said as he pulled the cloak out from James' trunk. Sirius and James threw the cloak over themselves, instantly turning completely invisible, and tiptoed down the stairs into the Gryffindor common room. The fire in the brick fireplace still blazed with the intensity of dragon's breath as the walked through, a couple of students still up trying to finish that last bit of homework before it was due the next day.

Completely silent, with all of the students concentrating hard on their books, Sirius and James slipped out of the portrait hole completely unnoticed.

"I can't believe we're sneaking out again," James complained.

"Shh!" Sirius hissed just as Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's ugly cat, came bounding up the stairs. Somehow, she had a talent for getting students into trouble. Some suspected that she had a near telepathic connection with the old Caretaker, but nothing, of course, could be proven. According to what past students have said, the cat should have died years ago, but somehow seemed to have an unnaturally long life.

Mrs. Norris passed the boys without protest, evidently not hearing them, or otherwise waiting until she knew they were gone before reporting to her master. Either way, Sirius pushed James toward the staircase, urging him down.

They had to stop every once in a while to wait for one of the moving staircases to choose their landing on the way down. Somehow, it seemed to take

Once down the stairs, Sirius and James made a beeline straight for the Library. They didn't run into any more trouble, other than having to avoid Peeves as he wandered down a dark corridor, and made it into the large mass of shelves without being spotted by anyone.

The library was a somewhat overwhelming area to walk into. The rows and rows of book that extended up two different floors made the place feel like a labyrinth. In the middle of the first floor sat a large desk where Madam Olivia Boice usually sat, and behind and in front of that were two rows of study tables that students could sit at.

"What is it we are looking for?" James asked Sirius.

"Anything and everything on how to become an Animagus." Sirius said quietly.

"What?" James stated, baffled, "Why?"

Sirius pulled out his wand, gave it a flick, and said, "_Lumos_!" Lighting the tip of his wand.

"Sirius," James said, "Why do we need to know how to become an Animagus?"

Sirius pulled James along with him as he walked toward the first row of books. "Because," Said Sirius, "Werewolves can't hurt other animals."

"You're not considering _becoming _an Animagus, right?"

Sirius smirked.

"You've lost it, haven't you? My best mate is now a loony, isn't he?"

"Think about it, James!" Sirius said, waving his wand in front of books from underneath the cloak to read the covers. "How many witches or wizards do you know that are Animagi?"

"None," James elated.

"Precisely! But, let me tell you a secret."

"Oh goody," James cooed mockingly, "I love secrets."

"Professor McGonagall is an Animagus!"

James stumbled from behind him. Had Sirius not been quick, and grabbed James' arm, he would have gone down on his face. "She is?"

"Watch where you step, you blithering prat!" Sirius spat, irritated that their cover could have been blown. Of course, he failed to take into account that the two boys weren't exactly speaking quietly, and that a floating light would have appeared to be completely without source floating in midair had anyone actually been in the library.

"I still don't understand this kick you're going on about," James said. "What will becoming an Animagus _solve_?"

"Everything," Sirius said. "It's a simple matter of being able to be there for Remus."

"We can do that now!" James shouted.

Sirius stepped out James' foot, causing him to squeal in pain. "Would you keep it down!"

"Sorry," James breathed. "The toe thing was a tad unnecessary, though."

"It made me feel better."

The boys had reached an area of the library neither had seen before. In front of them, a long, ornate rope hung limply, with a sign that read, "Restricted Section: Only those with a signed note may proceed."

"Sounds tempting." James said. He then turned and tried to walk away, but Sirius held fast to his arm so that he couldn't go anywhere. "You can't be serious." James groaned.

"You can't tell me who I am, or am not." Sirius joked.

"That's the Restricted Section!" James said. "We can't go in there without having every book shout at us when we open them!"

Sirius was digging into his pockets now, holding his lighted wand in his teeth. Finally, he pulled out a note and handed it to James. "What do you make of that?"

"How did you-?"

"McGonagall had it sitting on her desk when I was in there."

"You stole it?"

"Don't act so surprised, Mr. Prankster."

"Oh, but I am," James said. "And a little impressed. I had no idea I had taught you so well."

Sirius gave James a cross look before moving forward. Under the rope and into the Restricted Section, Sirius began shining his light at the rows and rows of books. Some of them had chains dangling from their binding.

James continued to trail along behind Sirius, looking at the row of books on the other side. It was quite a chore to keep the cloak on them as the moved down the isle, but somehow they managed. "Sirius, look here."

Sirius turned around to see James grab a book from the shelf, one of them that was bound to the bookcase by a chain. He opened it cautiously.

Words on the page magically appeared. James read aloud, "'The Secret of Morgan le Fey: Animagi Transformation-'"

"Morgan le Fey?" Sirius said.

James shrugged, and kept reading, "'To transform oneself into an Animagus is a long, and arduous process, wrought with danger few can endure.' I like the sounds of this."

"I told you," Sirius said.

"'In many cases, transformations can be permanent. If one does not prepare themselves, and have not the willpower to see the transformation through to the end, they may retain only a partial, but permanent transformation. Therefore, I urge all those seeking to become an Animagus to beware of the peculiar side-effects.'"

"I think it'd be fun to have a tail." Sirius said.

"I just hope my throwing arm doesn't turn into a paw." James agreed before he continued to read, "'Many have attempted to become an Animagus, and have failed miserably. Determination is a must in order to see this through. One must beware that his book, as well as all of it's contents, are enchanted with the power to determine the reader's intention...'"

James stopped completely, looking up from the book. "What is it?" Sirius asked.

"It wasn't kidding," James replied.

"Books usually don't have a sense of humor."

"This one might." James handed the book over to Sirius, having to switch places because the chain kept him from going that far.

As Sirius took the book, the words on the page shifted, turning a blood-red color.

_Becoming an Animagus is a dangerous, arduous process. Many attempting to do so will find the work and effort involved far too strenuous. However, with the right motivation, many will find the results worth the years of painstaking effort. If you seek information on how to become an Animagus, you will find few literary publication on the subject, as it is a highly person transition. Most literary works can only give you a rudimentary view of how others became Animagi. _

_This book was designed and enchanted by the great Witch and Animagus, Morgan le Fey. To read it's contents, one must be entirely aware of why he or she wishes to become an Animagus. If one is not sure of why he desires such a drastic transformation, the contents of this book will be locked._

Sirius suddenly heard a noise from behind him. He turned quickly, but saw nothing.

"What is it?" James asked.

Sirius looked around the other way, sure he hadn't imagined the noise. "_Nox!_" He whispered to his wand, extinguishing it's light. James, now positioned behind him underneath the cloak, followed his lead.

Behind him now, an intense light illuminated the books. Sirius' heart seemed to stop, he feared making any movement, even so much as breathing. However, curiosity was overtaking him.

Very slowly, he turned. Albus Dumbledore stood at the end of the long corridor of book-lined shelves, his wand in his hand shining with the brightest light Sirius had ever seen. However, the look on Dumbledore's face surprised Sirius. He was grinning.


	4. Telescopes and Pasties

****Author's note:_ For Nini, who will be leaving us for a short time very soon. I am going to begin attempting to post in a weekly basis, so that you guys always have something fun to read. I am currently hard at work on the fifth chapter, and hope to have that done by the end of this week. Please review and follow:) The favour may be returned._

* * *

**Chapter Four- Telescopes and Pasties**

With a flick of his wand, Dumbledore sent a ball of light straight for the two boys still hiding under the invisibility cloak. Sirius winced as the light went through the cloak, darkening the room for a split second, and out the other side, illuminating the isle behind them.

Dumbledore's smile widened as he walked forward. "Have you ever had the chance to read _The Tales of Beedle The Bard_?"

Sirius remained silent. Though he knew they had been caught, for some odd reason he still clung to the hope that maybe they could still get out of this situation. However, all hope was dashed as Dumbledore flicked his wand, and the cloak was suddenly lifted off of the boys. Sirius watched begrudgingly as it landed in Dumbledore's hand.

"I admit that all students have a natural curiosity about the Restricted Section," Dumbledore said passively, "It has only been on the rarest occasion that I've seen students actually embark on a journey down these isles in the dead of night. Perhaps I could help you find what you're looking for?"

"I... um..." Sirius stuttered. He couldn't help but feel that any word he spoke could and would be used against him. Dumbledore had a reputation for being lenient, but he was still the Headmaster.

"We... um... were researching."

"How curious that you would come to the library to do research." Dumbledore said with the slightest hint of a smile on his face. "May I ask what it is you're researching?"

"A friend of our is... um... having trouble."

"Trouble?" Dumbledore chimed, apparently amused.

"Just a... furry little problem." James replied hesitantly. Sirius gave him a cross look, trying to urge him wordlessly not to say anymore.

"Ah," Dumbledore said, nodding, "I think I know what it is you are referring to. I would implore you, however, not to seek an answer within these books without a signed note from a professor. Our librarian is quite... peculiar about her books."

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

Dumbledore looked over to Sirius, who hadn't said a word since his first attempt to try and explain. "I believe I could help you." The Headmaster said. "I shall summon the both of you tomorrow. We will discuss it then. For now, come, and I will lead you back to your Common Room."

Dumbledore draped the cloak over his arm, extinguished the light he had cast behind them, and turned. Sirius and James exchanged a look, shrugged, and followed suit.

As the boys followed closely behind Dumbledore, the aging wizard continued to talk. "I once had a friend that was a werewolf. He was a brilliant wizard."

"Was, sir?" Sirius asked, confused by the use of past tense.

"He perished in a fire. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to get to his wand in time, and had never learned to properly apparate. Instead, he concentrated all of his efforts on getting his wife and children out of the home. He was, in my opinion, a hero. However, as the news of this spread, he was accused of many different things. Most chose to believe he set the fire himself, and stayed within the blaze in order to rid himself of his terrible infliction."

Sirius didn't quite know what to say. His thought had always been that werewolves were frightening creatures, best avoided at all costs. But, the experiences of the last few days have cause him to re-imagine what Remus was capable of, and whether or not myth had lent a significant hand in these beliefs of his.

Either way, he stilled believed it was his duty, as Remus' friend, to help him.

They were now on the Grand Staircase traveling upward toward the Griffindor tower. James and Sirius still slank behind Dumbledore, as if afraid they would be caught by someone other than the headmaster.

"My friend knew something that was more important than an infliction, boys." Dumbledore said as they reached the portrait hole, where the Fat Lady snored loudly. He turned to face the two young friends, and put a hand on one of both the boys' shoulders. "He knew the importance of family. Whilst here at the castle, you two have to be Remus' family."

Dumbledore turned to leave, but Sirius called out to him, "Professor?"

"Hmm?" Dumbledore said, turning to face him once more.

"How did you know we were in the library?"

Dumbledore's face lifted in a wide smile, his long, white beard moving with the corners of his mouth. "As it turns out, Professor McGonagall came to see me on a subject related to Animagi. She told me that you had mentioned it earlier when you went to see her. She disapproves of your choice, but I understand why you believe it would be best for Remus. Knowing who you are, I came to the conclusion that you were most likely going to try and procure information on transforming yourselves into Animagi. The most obvious place to go is the library."

"But we were under the invisibility cloak."

"James' family has had that cloak for generations. Whilst I taught Transfigurations, James' father brought that cloak to me. He wanted to know where it was from, and why it had its incredible capabilities."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him the source of magic in the cloak is ancient, and powerful. I have no way of discovering it's unique properties."

"But-"

"Minds need rest in order to perform properly. That is enough questions for the time being. I will summon you both tomorrow. Sleep well, and be sure you do sleep."

He turned around a final time, and started back down the Grand Staircase. Sirius turned to James, who shrugged. "Why do you suppose he wants to help us?" Sirius asked.

"That beats the bloody hell out of me." James replied.

Sirius smirked, glad for Dumbledore's help, but also incredibly confused by his motivation. Perhaps more would make sense after tomorrow.

"Fat Lady," James said, "Fat Lady, wake up, we need into the common room."

The Fat Lady groggily woke from her deep sleep, mumbling complaints as James whispered the password to her. The portrait hold swung open, and the boys stepped inside.

The common room was now empty, the fire all but died down, a few small embers still glowing a dull orange. James and Sirius meandered up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

"Dumbledore never gave me back my cloak."

"Of course he didn't." Sirius replied. "We were under it in the restricted section of the library."

James grimaced. Sirius felt for his friend. The cloak had been his most prized possession since they started school last year. His father had told him to use it only in emergencies, but James' definition of "emergency" was very different from his father. In James' mind, any good practical-joke constituted an emergency, and thus the cloak got used far more often than his father had intended.

In the dorm, the boys undressed and crawled into bed. James was asleep almost immediately, but Sirius' mind would not yet give him any rest. He starred at the ceiling, contemplating why Dumbledore would want to help him in his endeavor to become an Animagus. He also found it curious, even after learning the repercussions of attempting such powerful magic, that he still felt as strongly as ever about becoming an Animagus.

Eventually, fatigue over came his wandering mind, and Sirius fell asleep.

Dumbledore's call came right after first period. A fourth year boy with a mess of hair that rivaled James' came with a note as they were leaving the classroom. The two boys followed the fourth year and listened to him babble the entire time.

"My name is Connor, by the way. Connor McGellicouti. My family is from Ireland, but they decided Hogwarts was the best school for me. I remember the first year I was here, Professor McGonagall managed to turn an entire cabinet into a small mouse. I thought that was pretty impressive-"

And on and on it went. Conner continued to blab until they reached a corridor with a stone gargoyle crouched at the end, apparently guarding something.

"Are you certain you know where you're going?" James asked the boy.

"Yes, you have to speak to the gargoyle."

Sirius stepped forward to the gargoyle, "Hello," He said to it. "My name is Sirius Black. Can you point me in the direction of Professor Albus Dumbledore?"

"No, no!" Connor said, "You have to give it the password. Cornish Pastie."

"Cornish Pastie?" James asked

Suddenly, the Gargoyle leaped aside, revealing a staircase behind him that he was guarding. Sirius' eyes grew wide with wonder, "Cornish Pastie." He said confidently.

"At the top of the stair, knock on the door, and Dumbledore will answer." Conner turned and left.

James and Sirius exchanged a look, then entered the spiral staircase cautiously, as if afraid they would crumble beneath them. Once clear of the threshold, the Gargoyle leaped back into place, continuing to guard the entrance to the Headmaster's chambers. At the top of the stairs, a large wooden door with a plain, rusted knocker stood waiting. Sirius was the one who knocked.

Before Sirius' third rap on the door, it swung open of it's own accord. "Come in." Came Dumbledore's voice from somewhere inside. "I see Conner has done an excellent job of leading you here."

James and Sirius stepped in the room, the door shutting behind them. The Headmaster stepped out from behind the door of a room, carrying something cumbersome in his arms. "I find stargazing particularly interesting." He said as he carried the object over to his desk. As he set it down, Sirius could clearly see that it was a golden telescope, with so many dials and adjustments on it that he could hardly count them all. "I have been searching for this particular telescope for ages. It's functionality makes the night sky beautiful to look upon." Dumbledore gestured to a couple of chairs sitting in front of his desk. "Please, have a seat."

Dumbledore moved over to a magically floating tea pot that hovered above the fire. "I've just brewed it," He said, pouring three cups full, "Professor Sprout enjoys bringing me some of the most delightful plants to make tea with." He placed a cup in front of each of the boys, and then sat down with his own on the other side of his desk.

Sirius couldn't help but look around the large, ovular room. Countless magical trinkets lay everywhere within the room, and what seemed like hundreds of portraits hanging from the walls starred down at them as the sipped their tea. Meanwhile, Dumbledore sat patiently, allowing the boys to take it all in. Suddenly, a large, bright red and orange bird flew through the open window, landing on a perch beside the desk.

"Ah," Said Dumbledore proudly. "This is Fawkes, my phoenix."

Sirius was fascinated with the bird, who was about as large as a swan, and twice as beautiful. Flaming bright red feathers covered a good majority of his body, and long, yellow tinged tail-feathers gave him the warmth of the fire from which he was born. Sirius had heard of phoenixes before, but had never actually encountered one.

"Now," Dumbledore chimed, "We have much to talk about, and thus had better commence. In light of the fact that both of you were found wandering the restricted section of the library yesterday evening, I regret to announce that I must give you both detention. You will report back to me every evening at five o'clock sharp."

"But-" James started.

"However," Dumbledore continued, not to be interrupted, "Due to the nature of your visit to the restricted section, and because I respect your efforts to help your friend, I seek to aid you in becoming an Animagus."

Sirius grinned widely. He knew yesterday that Dumbeldore wanted to help them, but hearing him confirm that he was going to not just find them a solution, but teach them how to become an Animagus was an incredible moment in Sirius' mind.

"I don't want to be an Animagus." James stated.

"Desires are curious things," Dumbledore said. "In a moments notice, they change to meet the task at hand, always giving us that push forward that we so need."

"I don't understand."

"As you know, werewolves are creatures that can be dangerous if put in the wrong situations. However, given the right circumstance, they can also be friends. Remus' struggle is not to be discounted. For more than a year now, I have watched him struggle with his infliction. He is lonely, and afraid, something I do not fault him for. As headmaster, I can only do so much for him. I have told him where to go, and what to do in order to remain out of harms way, but that is simply not enough.

"A werewolf's instinct is to prey upon humans. Which is something else you guys know. Curiously, these same creatures would never attack another animal, no matter how small the animal is. Therefore, becoming an Animagus would be a viable solution to helping your friend."

Sirius looked over to James, who had a deep crease of contemplation in his brow.

"I shall be here to assist you in becoming an Animagus." Dumbledore said. "Although it is dangerous magic, it is vital that we provide Remus with a family here at Hogwarts. I desire nothing more than the success of my students here at Hogwarts, and it is a burden upon me to see one of my students suffering.

"Most wizards who desire to become an Animagus have dark intentions for doing so. But, I know that your reason are pure, and therefore worth investing in. Please be cautious, however, as the magic involved is incredibly difficult to master, and curious transformation have been known to occur. I may take years to master, so please be patient."

James leaned forward, a huge smile stretching across his face, "Can we choose what we want to become?"

Dumbledore let out a hearty chuckle. "To date, there is no conclusive evidence of anyone being able to choose their Animagus form. But, rest assured, your personality will determine something suitable for you."

"So how will we know what we will become?" Sirius asked.

"Patience, my young friends. All will be revealed in due course. I do believe young Peter Petegrew would also like to be included in this venture." Dumbledore's smile stretched across the desk, making Sirius feel slightly uncomfortable.

"So when do we start?" James asked.

"Tomorrow evening, you will come to my office at precisely five thirty. Be sure you have your wands, and bring Peter with you." Dumbledore stood, leading James and Sirius to do the same. "Until tomorrow." He said curtly.

James and Sirius nodded, and said their good-byes to Dumbledore for the evening, then left through the wooden door from which the had come. At the bottom of the stairs, it took them a moment to realize that they had to repeat the password to the stone gargoyle blocking their exit, but once they had, they quickly headed back to the Griffindor common room. Although it was several hours still until lessons were over, neither of the boys attended the rest of their classes. They had a lot to think about, and decided it would be best to mull it over throughout the day. They came up with a story to back their absence, and ended up settling on an Engorgio charm gone wrong. Instead of going to Madam Pomfrey, they worked out the problem themselves.

Luckily, most of their teachers would likely not notice their absence.

When Peter and Remus finally returned dinner that evening, James and Sirius explained to them the plan. Both of the boys were shocked, but once the reasoning was explained, their shock turned to excitement. Remus asked James and Sirius if they would allow him to join them.

"Not to learn how to become and Animagus," Remus said. "Turning into one creature is good enough for me. I just want to be there with you guys."

"I suppose we could talk to Dumbledore about it," James said, "But it's really not up to us."

"Dumbledore told us that these lessons will serve as detention," Sirius said, smirking.

Remus chuckled lightly, "This is fantastic! I was so afraid all of you would run... I never expected this!"

"We don't abandon our friends, Moony." Sirius said jokingly, coining up with the nickname without really thinking about it. Surprisingly, the expression on Remus' face got brighter at the new nickname, as if that sealed the fact that James, Peter, and Sirius truly weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

* * *

Author's Footnote: _Remember to keep an eye out for next week's chapter! As always, review and follow- thanks for reading!_


	5. James Potter is a Prat

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I said a week, I know. What I really meant was 2 months. Ugh! I feel horrible about it too! Comment, subscribe, and please don't hate me!

* * *

**Chapter Five- ****James Potter is a Prat**

Sirius awoke the next morning with a terrible headache. James was already up, and dangling a first year in the air by his foot, while Remus was pulling on his trousers, halfheartedly telling James to put the boy down. Peter was giddy as ever, laughing emphatically at James' practical joke and bouncing on his heels.

Sirius pulled out his wand, pointed it at James, and shouted, "_Expelliarmus!"_

James wand flew out of his hand, the boy crashing in a heap to the ground. "Hey!" James said, turning to face his new rival. "I was using that."

"My head hurts." Sirius said. "All this excitement this early in the morning doesn't help."

"I never would have expected you to be the stick in the mud." James said, retrieving his wand from where it had landed behind him. "What's got your pants in a bundle?"

"My head just aches, is all."

"Give it a rest, James." Remus said. "Would you like me to go with you to see Madam Pomfrey?"

"No, I'll be fine after I get some breakfast and tea." Sirius said, opening his trunk and pulling out his robes.

"I was thinking," Said James, having helped the boy he had been teasing up and sending him on his way, "What if we are unable to become Animagi?"

By now, the four boys were the only ones in the dorm. "Then we will come up with something else. Maybe we could use some sort of protection charm to be with Remus."  
"I'm not so sure that's a good idea," Remus said. "My entire being would long to rip you to shreds."

Sirius finished pulling on his robes, and stuffed his wand in his pocket. "It'll work, James. It has to."

James ran his fingers through his mess of hair, "Oh sure, how could I have any doubts. It's only one of the most difficult things a wizard can accomplish."

"I want to be a fox." Peter said.

"Why a fox?" Remus asked, evidently ignoring James' sarcastic remark.

"I don't know. They're cool."

"I think I'd rather be a wolf," Sirius said. "A white one, with bright eyes. People would be afraid of me, and yet think I'm incredible!"  
James chuckled, "You're barely big enough to ward off first year pests!"

"Well, just because you're as tall as a giant doesn't mean you need to make fun."

Remus was standing at the door, "I'm going to breakfast. Those in favour of following me, please do."

Scowling at James, Sirius followed Remus down the stairs to the common room. Through the portrait hole, down the Grand Staircase, and to the Great Hall they went. They sat at their usual spots along the Griffindor table, and piled their plates high with food.

"Look out, here comes your cousin."  
Narcissa Black, Sirius' only cousin still attending Hogwarts, was a sixth year student who, for some reason, adored Sirius. Sirius found her to be somewhat annoying, and incredibly demeaning. Her sister, Andromeda had graduated from Hogwarts last year. Andromeda was, by far, Sirius' favorite cousin, because of her kind heart that did not reach to the depths of her other two sisters. Bellatrix, the eldest of the three, was dead in Sirius' mind. Her love for the Dark Lord sickened Sirius more than anything in the world.

"Hello, my dearest cousin." Narcissa said in a sweet, mocking voice.

"Narcissa," Sirius said, not attempting to hide the contempt in his voice.

"What is my little cousin up to, lately?"

"What do you want, Narcissa?" Sirius replied snidely.

"I was just here to say hello, Sirius." Narcissa said. "What's got you all up-in-arms this morning?"

"The weather, I had a bad night of rest, my life is falling apart at the seams... or it's just your presence. Where is your boyfriend?"

"Lucius doesn't like you. He stayed over at the Slytherin table. Speaking of which, I should get back to him. He gets grouchy when I'm gone too long."

"Sounds like a keeper," Sirius remarked.

Narcissa walked away with her head held high, as usual, increasing the scowl on Sirius' face. His tolerance for Narcissa was significantly tarnished since she started dating Lucius. The pretty-boy, it seemed to Sirius, was all talk, and no action. Flowing blonde locks, usually tied back, into a ponytail, and a flashy attitude kept him on Sirius' bad list. Although Narcissa was not innately intolerable, the idea of her permanent presence with Lucius made Sirius' gut twist in discomfort.

Sirius grumpily slouched over his pudding, piling it into his mouth like a hungry, raunchy bear. Of all the things to happen today-

"Lily Evans," James said. "If I could have any girl-"

"Save it, horse-breath." Sirius said. "We've heard it all before."

"Oh, come on-"

"She hates you." Remus reminded him. "She thinks you're a snide, arrogant arse."

"We all know how this is going to end." James said. "I'm irresistible."

Sirius rolled his eyes. Now that he had breakfast and some caffeine in his system, he was feeling much better. Although the encounter with

Narcissa had taken a few points off his mood for the day, he believed it might actually go well. "You know something, James?" He said.  
"Whats that?"

"I hope you do get Lily Evans."

James smiled widely, looking relieved that his best mate had finally snapped out of his gloom mood for the morning. "Breakfast and tea?" He asked.

"Breakfast and tea," Sirius replied, holding up his cup containing the tea.

Professor Slughorn was, perhaps, the most entertaining teacher in the school. Although, in Sirius' opinion, this wasn't saying much, considering the fact that most teachers bored him into near extinction. Slughorn, however, managed to make things somewhat interesting.  
The Griffindors had potions class with the Slytherins- something none of them were fond of. However, it seemed tradition to place the two rival houses together in potions. As Sirius looked around, he caught sight of Lily Evans sitting with a small, greasy-haired, Slytherin boy named Severus Snape. Snape and Sirius had never really communicated much, but James seemed to have an undying loath for the boy. He refused to tell Sirius why, however.

Slughorn was saying something about a potion that made people babble uncontrollably, giggling every once in a while. Sirius could have sworn the potions teacher had experimented on himself with this particular elixir prior to starting class.

"Incredible," James whispered into Sirius' ear, "I wonder if there is a potion to make him stop talking."

Sirius giggled, "I wish we knew how to make it."

"Well, of course we'll learn how to make it!" Slughorn guffawed.

"I cannot possibly hide my excitement any longer," James said sarcastically, grabbing his face and smiling dramatically. Sirius chuckled, but tried his best to hide it.

Slughorn, however, didn't catch this little quip, and continued talking about the potion as if it were his favorite pet.

"I think I'm going to write to my cousin," Sirius said to James.

"I had no idea you and Bellatrix were on speaking terms."

"I would never," Sirius said, disgusted. "I meant Andromeda."

"Isn't she engaged?"

"To a Muggle, no less." Sirius tapped his wand on his cauldron in a bored manner. "I miss her."

"It's got to be difficult, marrying a Muggle."

"You'd never do it?" Sirius asked, curious.

"I'm not sure."

"I would," Sirius said, "If not just to break away from Black family traditions."

"Do you think that's why Andromeda is doing it?"

"Potter," Slughorn said suddenly, making Sirius jump. "Is there something you would like to share with the entire class?"

"No sir, we were just making comments about your particularly good taste in fashion." James replied with a smirk, causing a good majority of the class to laugh.

"I do not find that very amusing, Mr. Potter." Slughorn elated, adjusting his purple robes. "Ten points from Griffindor."

Groans erupted from the Griffindors in the room, and Lily gave James a particularly nasty look. James just smiled back to her. "She likes me." He whispered to Sirius.

"Yeah, she really shows it on her face."

"You know what they say: if she appears not to like you, she probably does. If she appears to like you, she probably doesn't."  
Sirius rolled his eyes and grinned.

The rest of class, the students attempted to create the babbling potion. Sirius was less than successful in his attempts, creating a potion that made his subject belch loudly every couple of seconds. James, however, seemed to have succeeded, as his partner was telling him about a Quidditch player she had a gigantic crush on. This, of course, was most amusing to James.

In the end, James and Sirius had lost the Gryffindors a total of twenty-five points, putting them at the bottom for this years House Cup. Lilly, however, saved them by the end by answering five different questions correctly, awarding the Griffindor house with ten points.

"Ten points that would have placed us in second place," Lily groaned once outside of class, "If it weren't for your arrogant comments, James Potter!"  
She snubbed her nose and walked away.

"I love that I get all the blame." James said. "You helped."

"Mildly," Sirius replied.

James only grinned, looking back at Lily Evans as she disappeared around a corner. "What's our next class?"

"Transfigurations." Sirius said, sounding somewhat excited.

"I wonder what McGonagall will have us try today?"

"I'm sure Lily Evans knows. Maybe you can win back her heart and try to be a good boy this time around, eh Jamesy?"  
James let out a maniacal laugh.

Transfiguations was better than Sirius could have hoped, as they ended up discussing animal Transfigurations. "The complication of transfiguring any living creature into something else is incredibly interesting to study, and takes years to master." McGonagall said. "I hope you all will practice, however. I will supply each of you with a small mouse. Your goal will be to turn that mouse into a goblet, and bring it to me by next glass period. Remember the incantation, _Vera Verto._"

Sirius was quite satisfied, and it had given him some hope, that he had been somewhat successful at turning his mouse into a goblet by the end of the glass period. Mcgonagall, as well, seemed quite surprised by this, as she gave the Griffindors twenty points for Sirius' accomplishments, and said to him, in private after class, how much she appreciated him applying himself to Transfigurations. However, a look in her eye told Sirius that she was suspicious of his real motives.

The rest of the day was fairly boring. Sirius and Remus had Care of Magical Creatures after Transfigurations, in which they learned about fire breathing newts, and all four of them joined up for their final class of Beginning Divinations.

By the time five o'clock rolled around, Sirius was much too excited about their first lesson with Dumbledore to really stand himself. The three boys made their way to the headmaster's office quickly, having been aloud to indulge in an early dinner. The gray bearded, old wizard, as before, aloud the door to swing open of its own accord, allowing James, Peter, and Sirius access into the room.

Dumbledore was sitting quietly behind his desk, writing on a piece of parchment, his half-moon spectacles only halfway up his nose. He bid the boys to sit, and told them he would be done in a moment.

Once again, Sirius found himself looking around the room. The many portraits on the walls were all looking down on the two visitors, some welcoming, some disapproving. Sirius spotted the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black, his late grandfather, of whom he never had the misfortune of meeting. Phineas Black's portrait wore a look of extreme disappointment, but Sirius was unable to place the reasoning behind the look.

"Tea?" Sirius turned to see Dumbledore had stood, and was now looming over him with a teapot, and a floating cup. "It made from wild Juniper and blueberries today, my favorite."

"Um... yeah, I'll have a cup." Sirius replied. "Professor?"

"Hmm?" He poured Sirius a cup, and it floated gently down to the desk.

"Could you tell me about Phineas?"

Dumbledore's glance at Sirius through his half-moon spectacles suggested that this topic was somewhat awkward for the Headmaster. Sirius, however, could not possibly imagine why. "Well," He said, pouring another cup for himself, James, and Peter, "Phineas Nigellus Black was a very... peculiar wizard, with many ambitions- as suits many in the Black family. His son, your uncle of some generations ago, is your namesake. He was, of course, a pure-blood, attended Hogwarts, and was sorted into the Slytherin house. From what I hear, he wasn't very popular among the students of the time."

"Did you ever meet him?"

"I did. I was a Transfigurations teacher whilst he was headmaster. He was incredibly ridiculed by Griffindor students, and praised by Slytherin students, for his view on the importance of pure-blood supremacy. In turn, he tended to ridicule, and even disallow students of mixed-blood to attend, a matter of which I consistently fought with him over." Dumbledore grinned, "Now, shall we begin?"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm vaguely aware of the fact that this chapter is cut short, but it started to get a tad lengthy. PLEASE, please, please comment and subscribe! It would make me utterly happy if you did so!


End file.
